Gaz the Sweetheart
by Invader Derp
Summary: When Gaz buys a product from a store that will send her to an alternate reality whenever she sleeps in the same room with it, she is sent to an alternate reality where she is a sweet angel and is constantly tortured.


**A/N: I know I already did an Anti-Gaz recently, but I couldn't resist to be honest though. So I thought it would be funny if I sent Gaz to an alternate reality where she's a little angel, but the whole universe is like, against her, sound familiar? (Ok, Dib's not the sweetest thing. But when you think about the torment that Gaz and others give him, and he still tries to save them, that's pretty nice.) But anyway let's begin this story**.

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Gaz the Sweetheart"**

 **(LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I DUNNO WHY I LAUGH LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)**

 _Doomsville Gothic Store_

Gaz walked into the store, she looked around to see many creepy and disturbing things.

"Hello! Welcome to D.G.S! How may I help you?" The counter lady said.

"What do you got?" Gaz asked.

"Follow me, there's a real interesting one for cheap." The lady said, she led Gaz to a thing that looked like a minature tiki. "This product enters you into an alternate reality when you sleep in the room with it."

Gaz chuckled a bit, "Yeah sure," Gaz then mocked her, "ALTERNATE REALITES! You sound like my brother, anyway how much does it cost?"

"Three dollars and 99 cents plus tax."

"Is there anything else under 5 dollars?" Gaz asked.

"No. It's the cheapest thing in here."

"I guess I'll buy it." Gaz said, she dug into her pocked and gave it to the lady.

"Here you go!" The counter lady said, she then dropped it into Gaz's hand. Before Gaz left the lady cleared her throat asking for tips, Gaz just stared at her and then left. "I don't get paid enough for this!"

 _Membrane Household_

"In celebration of Gaz's A on her final math test for the year! I have gotten her favorite food! LASAGNA!" Membrane said.

"It's pizza though..." Gaz said.

"I was just messing with ya daughter." Then Membrane turned around with a communicator, "I NEED PIZZA ASAP!" Then Bloatey's Pizza Hog pizza box crashed through their window landing on the table. "NOW EAT CHILDREN!"

Gaz then started eating a lot of the pizza, fast. To the point in 5 minutes she had eaten 7 out of the 8 pizzas. Dib went to grab a slice when Gaz smacked his hand.

"Are you trying to take the last slice?!" Gaz said.

"Well of course, you ate all the rest of the pizza slices." Dib said. Then Gaz started beating Dib up. "DAAD! HELP ME!"

"Not now son! Studies show that siblings should work things out together!" Membrane said.

"AAAAHA!"

"Besides, your just probably play fighting!" Membrane said.

 _2 Hours Later_

Gaz went to her bed after she putted her ironic pink pajamas on. Then quickly she fell asleep, then the tiki she bought at the store's plastic eyes lit red, it slowly turned itself to Gaz. It then made an evil laugh.

 _Dream World_

"Gaz, hello Gaz. Gaz, hello Gaz." Said a very creepy voice over and over again.

"What the heck?" Gaz said.

"Helloooo little Gazzzy MUhahahhahaHAHAH!" The creepy voice said. Then a thing dropped from the sky that looked like the exact tiki-looking thing she bought from the D.G.S. "Aren't you adorable little Gazzy wazzy."

"Stop calling me that stupid name!" Gaz said.

"Gazzy wazzy Gazzy wazzy Gazzy wazzy. MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaz growled and clenched her fist, she ran towards the thing but before she could destroy the thing, a huge flash happened.

 _Gaz's Alternate Reality_

Gaz jumped off her bed, her room was about 10x more "Girly" than it was in reality, Gaz went over to her mirror to see herself with her hair laid back and not in her iconic mouth fang hairstyle, she had a white version of her usual dress, and she had no necklace. Gaz stared at her reflection in confusion, but before she could react in any way, the tiki's plastic eyes glowed again, and her mind got all foggy. After a moment it stopped, and suddenly she felt like everything around her was normal, and she also felt pretty happy. She shrugged, she went downstairs, on about the 4th to last step she tripped and fell.

"Ow..." Gaz said.

Dib passed by, he had the old hairstyle he had, but he had a black t-shirt with a skull graphic design on it. "You whiner." Dib said.

Gaz struggled to get up, then she noticed it was 7:56, she had woke up too late! "No no no no, this can't be happening." Gaz said, she was then rushing, then Dib put his hand on the doorknob and stared at Gaz, he shrugged and went outside to get to the Skoolbus, then it drove out. "WHAT!?" Gaz said, she rushed to go outside. "Now I have to walk I guess." Gaz said.

 _Skool_

Gaz was in Mr. Elliot's class listening him doing a happy rant.

"And that children is why you should ALWAYS be HAPPY!" Mr. Elliot concluded.

"I thought that was very good." Gaz said.

"Ah thank you Gaz, your always so sweet." Mr. Elliot said.

"Yeah, and a dweeb." A kid said, then they all laughed at Gaz.

"Children it's not ok to-"

"It's not ok to question us old man!" The kid said.

Mr. Elliot dropped to the ground scared, "OK JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mr. Elliot said real fast, "Anywho class, the grades for your science tests last Friday are in. We'll be passing them out."

Then two robots picked up the papers and gave the tests back to everyone, they got Gaz last. A paper was slided onto her desk, it had a big fat F on it.

"What!? I studied so hard! How's this possible?!" Gaz said.

"OH NO! I STUDIED SOOOO HARD! AND MY LIFE IS SO BAD!" A kid mocked.

"Well my life is!" Gaz said, they continued to laugh.

 _Skool Cafeteria_

As Gaz was walking to the cafeteria, she was shoved by Chunk.

"Give me all your lunch money!" Chunk said.

"But, but.." Gaz stuttered.

"But, but what? Just give it before I knock your teeth out!" Gaz dug into her pocket and gave it to Chunk. "HA! What a loser."

Gaz walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Dib, who was mashing his fingers on the buttons of a GameSlave.

"Dib, could you share me some of your lunch? Chunk took my lunch money." Gaz said.

"No." Dib said.

"How come?"

"Because it's MY lunch Gaz. Now shut up before I rip one of your body parts out." Dib said.

 _Membrane Household_

Gaz and Dib were watching a tv show, then Professer Membrane bursted through the door.

"AH! HELLO CHILDREN! YOUR FATHER HAS CAME BACK, AFTER DOING SCIENCE!" He said.

Gaz ran over to hug Membrane. "I missed you dad!" Gaz said.

"Oh of course you do honey! I've also got some pizza tonight since the food monitor broke somehow!" Membrane said.

Flashback...

Dib was walking into the kitchen, when he went to grab a poop soda when his dad's food monitor stopped him.

It spoke Membrane's voice, "No no Dib, you have already drunk your limit of!" Then it spoke in a more computer-like voice, "1 soda per day."

Dib then punched the food monitor breaking it. "I don't care really." Dib said.

End of Flashback...

"Anywho, LETS EAT!" Membrane said. They walked into the kitchen. "Now children, I'll just be fixing the food monitor while you eat!"

Dib then started eating a lot of the pizza, fast. To the point in 5 minutes he had eaten 7 out of the 8 pizzas. Gaz went to grab a slice when Dib smacked her hand.

"Are you trying to take the last slice?!" Dib said.

"Well of course, you ate all the rest of the pizza slices." Gaz said. Then Dib started beating Gaz up. "DAAD! HELP ME!"

"Not now daughter! Studies show that siblings should work things out together!" Membrane said.

"AAAAHA!"

"Besides, your just probably play fighting!" Membrane said.

 _2 Hours Later_

Gaz limped to her room, she had another awful day. In this alternate reality she was living in, she was tortured like this every day, from her brother beating her up over a slice of pizza, to her sleeping in late. She groaned as she got into her bed. Then a flash happened.

 _Dream World_

Gaz was back in the place she started her dream, the tiki's eyes stopped glowing red.

"What was that!?" Gaz said.

"Ever met someone called Dib?" The tiki laughed.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Well, he's pretty nice going through those living nightmares and dealing with the torment like YOU and others give to him, and he still tries to save you and Earth!"

"So?"

"So, you were a nice girl. Did YOU like being tormented!? Well the torment you recieved is what you do to others. Dib was your replacement. Did YOU liked it when he called you a whiner, didn't share his food with you when you couldn't buy the lunch money, or when he ahnilated you over a slice of pizza?"

"No."

"Well that's what you do to other people. You call people names, you're selfish, and you completely destroy people for the petiest reasons! YOU ARE DIB! YOU ARE THE KIDS THAT MADE FUN OF YOU AND BULLIED YOU! YOU'RE UNLUCKINESS IS WHAT DIB HAS TO GO THROUGH, AND HE HAS TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" It laughed, "You like that Gaz," it turned it's head creepily, "Do you?"

"I'm not believing that! I'm not that terrible as a person!" Gaz said trying to make her seem right.

The tiki laughed, "Are you trying to joke around? Or are you stupid!"

Then a flash happened again.

 _Gaz's Room_

Gaz woke shrugged, she put on her clothes, she then went downstairs, she tripped at the 3rd step.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Before I get to everything, I'd like to give credit to Zim'sMostLoyalServant for editing a paragraph in the story. Anywho if you were wondering if your smart, this story happened right before "Gaz's Really Bad Day," in continuity. I think it better explains how Gaz was questioning Dib why he was helping her if she was such a monster to him, because Gaz was STARTING to understand her sinful ways.**


End file.
